This invention relates to treatment of HIV.
One of the classic markers of full-blown AIDS resulting from long-term infection with HIV-1 is a severe depletion of CD4.sup.+ T-cells, which are a key component of the immune system. Attempts have been made to increase the CD4.sup.+ counts of AIDS patients, and some of these efforts, notably treatment with HIV protease inhibitors, have met with considerable success. Other approaches, e.g., stimulation of the immune response by vaccination with viral peptides, have been less successful. The reasons for CD4.sup.+ depletion in AIDS, and resistance of CD4.sup.+ cells to stimulation by some therapies, are not fully understood.